films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Best of Percy
Best of Percy 'is a US VHS/DVD featuring 5 2nd season episodes, 3 3rd season episodes, and 1 1st season episode narrated by George Carlin and 1 2nd season episode narrated by Ringo Starr. The DVD release also featured 2 songs. This release was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2001 and released on DVD in 2002. It was released again in a 3 disc set with the Best of Thomas and the Best of James in 2003. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description Known as the Junior Member of the railway with #6 on his side and a spunky personality, Percy has been a faithful friend of Thomas from the beginning. Even loyal Thomas and Friends' fans like you have chosen Percy as Thomas' favorite friend. Celebrate all the special characteristics and qualities Percy brings to the Island of Sodor in this commemorative Collector's Edition video. In a poll on www.thomasthetankengine.com, we asked children from around the world to select their favorite classic Percy stories. Remember when Percy pretended to be a ghost and scared Thomas and Lady... or when, after an argument with James and Percy ended up in a very "sticky" situation!!!? Join Thomas, James, Sir Topham Hatt, and the rest of your Sodor friends as we honor everyone's favorite little engine who does really big things, Percy. Episodes #Percy's Ghostly Trick #A Scarf for Percy #Percy Takes A Plunge #Percy's Predicament #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train #Percy Runs Away #Percy and the Signal #Percy Proves a Point #Percy's Promise Songs #Percy's Seaside Trip (''DVD only) #Sir Topham Hatt (DVD only) Special Features *Best of Percy Trivia game *Memory Fun game *Henry and the Elephant read-along *Character Gallery Characters Locations Notes *This is the 2nd US VHS/DVD release that features Percy Proves a Point and Percy & the Signal. The 1st is Thomas & His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures. *Additional clips from Trouble in the Shed, James in a Mess, Gordon Takes a Dip, Double Trouble, Happy Ever After, A Big Surprise for Percy, Woolly Bear, Time for Trouble, Diesel Does It Again, Gordon & the Famous Visitor, Thomas, Percy & the Dragon, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Double Teething Troubles, Rusty & the Boulder, Bulldog, Thomas & the Missing Christmas Tree, Snow, Thomas' Christmas Party, Duck Takes Charge, Gordon & the Gremlin and Thomas Gets Bumped are used in the intermissions between the episodes and Trouble in the Shed, The Flying Kipper, Duncan Gets Spooked, Peter Sam & the Refreshment Lady, Gordon & the Gremlin and Baa! are used for intermissions of an episode coming up. *The episodes were picked by Thomas Fans. *On the front and back covers of the VHS, the images from Percy Takes the Plunge and Percy & the Signal is mirrored. The former is removed on the DVD release. *Percy Takes the Plunge was titled "Percy Takes '''a Plunge". *On the back cover, a promotional image of Thomas and Percy at Killaban from Thomas and the Magic Railroad is used. *Percy's Ghostly Trick was echoed on this release. Errors *In the trivia game, 1 question asks "What did Percy plunge into with the help of the box cars?", but Percy was pushed by open wagons. *The VHS description refers to Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, but that episode is not on this video, and instead was later on Best of James. Gallery BestofPercyVHS.jpg|2001 VHS cover BestofPercyVHSbackcover.jpg|VHS back cover BestofPercyDVDcover.jpg|DVD cover BestofPercyDVDbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover BestofThomas,Percy&James.PNG|Platinum edition BestofPercyTitleCard.png|Title card Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:2000s home video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki